


Your Forever is All That I Need

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HERE IT IS I HAD TO LET THIS OUT OKAY, M/M, Smut, WE ALL KNOW THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS, You've been warned, also uwu FLUFF DOMESTIC FLUFF, sekai if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: flower boy Baekhyun and young CEO Kyungsoo.





	Your Forever is All That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> hi hahahahahahahah

Do Kyungsoo.

A name both feared and admired at the same time in all of Seoul, South Korea. After all, he is the youngest CEO that has a net worth that other people can only dream of. Along with this fame is the rumors that he is cold-hearted and straight to the point whenever he makes deals with prominent businessmen that you would second guess if he is really just in his early 20’s.

“Mr. Do, someone’s on the phone for you.” Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo’s secretary and best friend says with a wink.

“Shut your mouth.” Kyungsoo glares at a laughing Jongin. Kyungsoo gestures for him to go away before picking up the phone.

“Do Kyungsoo, speaking.” Kyungsoo says in his most professional voice even though he knows perfectly well who is on the other side of the phone.

“ _I like it when you speak like the oh so famous cold-hearted young CEO of Seoul._ ” Baekhyun laughs heartily.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but the fondness in his voice was very bright.

“ _You left me earlier without saying goodbye!_ ” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo knows—oh he knows—that Baekhyun is pouting. That pout that makes Kyungsoo soft for the other. Actually, Baekhyun is the only one that can make Kyungsoo go soft.

“I had to go to work. Besides, you were sleeping so peacefully, Hyung.” Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkles. Baekhyun likes it when he calls him ‘hyung’.

“ _Ehhh~ But I didn’t get to kiss you goodbye._ ” Baekhyun says and it makes Kyungsoo’s heart go wild. They’ve been together for six years already and Baekhyun still has that effect on him.

“You can kiss me later, though?” Kyungsoo offers.

“ _Okay, I’ll be waiting! Don’t stay there too late!_ ” Baekhyun warns and Kyungsoo laughs.

“Of course, darling.” Kyungsoo replies and Baekhyun ends the call.

Jongin knocks once again.

“Done with your foreplay?” Jongin asks.

“Do you want to lose your job?” Kyungsoo snaps back.

“You can’t fire me I’m too good for this job. Mr. Oh Sehun is coming later and he’s on his way here.”

“So that’s why you’re in a happy mood.” Kyungsoo smirks at Jongin’s red face.

 

 

“Are those flowers on your hair?” Kyungsoo asks as he drops his suitcase on the sofa.

“Yes and these are good strawberries! Want some?” Baekhyun extends his hand to present Kyungsoo a bowl of strawberries. Kyungsoo leans in to get some but instead of eating the strawberries, he tastes it in Baekhyun’s lips.

It was sudden and soft but when Baekhyun finally used his sinful tongue, Kyungsoo’s defenses crumbled. He moans into the kiss and lets Baekhyun guide him. The bowl of strawberries forgotten on the side of the sofa.

“That’s for earlier.” Baekhyun says, voice raspy and eyes filled with desire.

“Then I guess I should always leave early while you’re still sleeping.” Kyungsoo says, earning a pout.

“Come here.” Baekhyun whispers and pulls on Kyungsoo’s tie for a kiss. It was more heated and more filled with want that the flowers on Baekhyun’s hair falls. Kyungsoo felt heat travel all over his body, creating sounds that makes Baekhyun want more.

“Undress for me baby.” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo stands up obediently. Baekhyun removes his shirt and unbuttons his pants. Kyungsoo slowly undoes his tie. One by one he unbuttons his dress shirt as he watched Baekhyun stroke himself. It was so sensual, the way he unwraps himself for Baekhyun and he feels himself so hard for the guy.

“Hyung….please fuck me.” Kyungsoo pleads, his pink cock hard and leaking with pre-cum. His milky thighs are quivering with want.

Baekhyun stands up and takes Kyungsoo’s hand. He places a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“Of course, baby.” Baekhyun smiles, kissing Kyungsoo’s cute little nose. Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo to their bedroom and gently lays him down. He grabs the bottle of lube that’s half empty due to, well, often use. Without further ado, he puts in two fingers and started pleasuring Kyungsoo’s ass.

“F-fuck! Ahh, more, hyung please.” Kyungsoo pleads, gripping the bed sheets. Baekhyun, of course, does what his favorite person asks and puts another finger in. He knows he’s hitting the right spot because Kyungsoo is now panting furiously and red all over the face. Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo all over his face and lastly on the mouth. Kyungsoo bites on Baekhyun’s lower lip when he pulls away.

“Ready for my cock?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, god, yes!” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun slowly gets his dick inside Kyungsoo and slowly built a rhythm. Baekhyun groans at how tight Kyungsoo is. They have been doing this for years and Baekhyun still gets the ultimate pleasure at feeling Kyungsoo, at seeing Kyungsoo break all his walls and just be in pure pleasure under Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun…Baekhyun-hyung…I wanna ride you.” Kyungsoo says and would Baekhyun say no to that? Of course not. So they switched positions and now Kyungsoo is on top, slowly getting down on Baekhyun’s cock. He did not waste his time and quickly gets up and down on Baekhyun’s dick. Baekhyun moans and grabs Kyungsoo’s hips to meet him with much more force that makes Kyungsoo’s head spin.

It was mind-blowing—the way that they reached their climax together. Kyungsoo’s cum spilled all over Baekhyun’s chest and Baekhyun’s filled Kyungsoo up.

“That was—amazing.” Kyungsoo says, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun.

“You are amazing.” Baekhyun whispers before cupping Kyungsoo’s face and kissing him oh so sweetly. “Come, let’s clean us up.”

Baekhyun runs a hot tub and Kyungsoo filled it with liquid bath soap that smells like cherry blossoms during spring. Baekhyun goes in first, assisting Kyungsoo. Baekhyun traces the moles on Kyungsoo’s neck and chest as Kyungsoo shampoos his hair. It was intimate and sweet that Baekhyun doesn’t want it to end. Baekhyun Also reaches for the shampoo and starts shampooing Kyungsoo’s rather short hair (he kinda misses the fluffy hair Kyungsoo had when they were in high school but damn Kyungsoo can really rock this short hair and it’s very veeeery hot).

“Scrub my back?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo smiles brightly, the one that forms a heart shape.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT UWU 
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who has followed me in twitter @baekdo_universe. Let's all love our mochi couple together ^_^
> 
> Also special mention to my baby @abaeksoo i love u  
> Also to @heavenlyBD for always supporting me uwu i love u!


End file.
